Auction
This is the auction page. A page where people put the works that they do not wish to own anymore up for auction for anyone to grap! The auction is open all days. The things for auction has been given a date and numbered. Every 3rd day, the auction house will be filled up by new pictures, so that there are 10 pictures up for graps. There's many different things you can auction: Rules For the person who puts up for auctions #Write a comment where you with specifically writes which things you wish to auction. #No refunds! If you have put it up, and it has been taken, you can't take it back. #If you wish, you can "lock" your auction-material so that people may not be allowed to alter it. However if you wish to "lock" it, you have to state that in the comment. #If you wish to auction a "Tribute Piece" the piece must be at least 75 words long. #A auctioned thing can stay for maximum 10 days. After that, they'll be deleted. For the people who claims things put for auction #You may maximum claim 1 complete character '''3rd Day. #You may maximum claim 5 lunaiis 3rd Day. #You may maximum claim 3 character pieces 3rd Day. #You may maximum claim 3 real life pictures 3rd Day. #Respect "altering locks". #Post a comment for any specific thing you want. Complete Characters These characters must be completely finished before it get's put up for auction here. The template must be filled completely. Pictures of the character are NOT required. Pictures Real Life Pictures These are model pictures that has been put up for auction. '''Please note that there's no way to know if these for some reason are already in use. You may have to give up the picture, incase it turns out someone else was using it. Carter_Maslow.jpg|1 - 13/10 Tristan.jpg|2 - 13/10 Irene.jpg|3 - 13/10 Brady Lupe.jpg|4 - 13/10 Austin John.jpg|5 - 13/10 Ellie Murphy.jpg|7 - 13/10 Isis Haynes.jpg|8 - 13/10 D1malereal.png|9 - 13/10 Halo.jpg|10 - 15/10 Marlo.jpg|11 - 15/10 Mutty.jpg|12 - 15/10 Lunaiis These are the lunaiis that has been put up for auction. Males Arnoldo Heebsh.png|2 - 12/10 James-District 3.png|3 - 12/10 Gold-District 1.png|4 - 12/10 Thomas-District 4.png|5 - 12/10 Jovin-District 5.png|6 - 12/10 Carson-District 6.png|7 - 12/10 Mark-District 8.png|8 - 12/10 Elexander-District 9.png|9 - 12/10 Tayson-District 10.png|10 - 12/10 Noah-District 11.png|11 - 12/10 Austin-District 12.png|12 - 12/10 Someone I used to know.png|13 - 12/10 Daven Buzz.png|14 - 12/10 Pie.png|15 - 12/10 D5 boyj.png|16 - 12/10 Blade E..png|17 - 12/10 Beige.png|19 - 12/10 Georgia's dad.png|20 - 12/10 Mutty 2.png|21 - 15/10 Females Bliss Creme.png|1 - 12/10 ME!.png|2 - 12/10 Avatar2.png|3 - 12/10 Average.png|4 - 12/10 Andrea-District 2.png|5 - 12/10 Sara-District 3.png|6 - 12/10 Annie Cresta-District 4.png|7 - 12/10 Raine-District 5.png|8 - 12/10 Taelor-District 6.png|9 - 12/10 Primrose- District 7.png|10 - 12/10 Kacey-District 8.png|11 - 12/10 Elyse-District 9.png|12 - 12/10 Anaylia-District 10.png|13 - 12/10 Lydia-District 11.png|14 - 12/10 Mavis D 2.png|15 - 15/10 Tribute Pieces These are pieces of a tribute, such as "Personality", "Backstory", "Apperance", "Strengths", "Weaknesses" and such. The piece must be at least 75 words long before getting auctioned. All tributes here will be named "Alex". Change the name to fit your tribute's name when claiming any tribute piece. Personalities None. Backstories #When Robb Zombie was 8, he was reaching high popularity at his school of 1000 members. Everyone knew his name. To some he was famous and to others he was notorious. His friend Finn however, wasn't doing good. He became a drug addict and started losing friends each day until he only had Robb. That day, Robb lost a friend for two reasons: his death and Finn's death. Finn overdosed and spazzed out, knocking down a shelf which crushed him, while Alex was hit by a car. Robb later woke up. "Am I in heaven?" He asked. He had been revived. - 12/10 - THIS PIECE HAS BEEN ALTER-LOCKED Tribute Names Names that are up for graps. #Yvonne Blanche - 11/10 Last chance! These files will be deleted within a day or two. This is last chance to get them. These will not count to your "you can maximum take ____ pr day". These are free of charge. If you wish to take any of these, write: "Last Chance: *Insert your type of thing you take here*: *insert number here*" Complete Characters None Names None Tribute Pieces Pictures Real Life tumblr_mu6h82lCiM1sys9pco1_1280.jpg|1 - 6/10 Tumblr mua4v1CyUp1qf0nnvo3 500.png|2 - 7/10 Tumblr mua12e1Jg91qha82go1 250.jpg|3 - 7/10 Tumblr mua12e1Jg91qha82go4 250.jpg|4 - 7/10 Tumblr mu9we36Juo1rl0houo1 500.jpg|5 - 7/10 Lunaii